


makeover

by vulgarity (orphan_account)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, fluff sorta idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vulgarity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Doesn't look that hard," Ross remarks, crossing his legs as he taps the stylus against the screen idly.</p><p>Arin replies with an amused puff of breath, brushing a few stray brown hairs out of his face, growing frustrated when they fall back into place. "I'd like to see you try."</p>
            </blockquote>





	makeover

Arin and Ross are sitting down on the floor of Arin's bedroom, with Arin painting his nails and Ross playing Animal Crossing on his 3DS. Arin was moving the brush over his fingernails with smooth, fluid motions, trying his best to not streak the lacquer. He clicks his tongue with aggravation when a smidgen of baby pink stains the pad of his ring finger.

"Doesn't look that hard," Ross remarks, crossing his legs as he taps the stylus against the screen idly.

Arin replies with an amused puff of breath, brushing a few stray brown hairs out of his face, growing frustrated when they fall back into place. "I'd like to see you try."

He's a little surprised when Ross discards the game and scoots closer towards Arin, their shoulders touching, but he sort of expected it at the same time - Ross loves challenges. He cocks his head, admiring the pink adorning the nails on Arin's left hand. He hasn't started on the right one, yet. "What colors do you have?"

"A fuckton, that's for sure," Arin states, looking at Ross's face, trying not to laugh when the other makes a face and furrows his brows. He picks up a bottle filled with vibrant azure polish, handing it over to Ross. "Matches your eyes."

"That's sweet," he snorts, twisting the top open, watches the paint drip from the brush and back into the bottle. "So, do I just -" He makes a gesture.

Arin chortles, rolling his eyes. He starts painting the nails on his right hand. "Yeah, you do that."

"Shit," Ross curses underneath his breath. He's messed up already, not even finished with his thumb before getting it on the back of the palm because he's Ross and Ross is either absolutely perfect or a mess. He secretly blames it on his shaky hands.

Arin makes a noise of agreement, now beginning on applying the topcoat. "Right?"

"Are you putting water on your nails?"

"No, you dummy. It's polish that's supposed to help you not chip your nails after ten minutes of painting them."

"Jeez, all this for bones," he mutters, pressing his lips together when he makes a final swipe with the brush over his pinky. "It's pretty, though."

"Honestly, I think makeup is pretty. Nail polish is just a bonus."

"You gonna doll me up after this?" Ross feels himself grinning, sort of giddy about the idea.

Arin side glances him for a brief second before humming for an exasperatingly long time. "If you want."

"I think I would look great," he flutters his long eyelashes, shaky hands working at painting his left hand, gritting his teeth together when he smudges the wet polish on his other hand. "Fuck!"

"Want me to help?" Arin offers, taking Ross's hand when he nods slightly, his lower lip jutting out in a pout. He helps Ross sprawl out his fingers and grabs one of them by the knuckle, placing it between Arin's middle finger and thumb. "Wow, you have soft hands."

"I, um," heat spreads across his face and down his neck. "Thanks."

Arin can hear Ross breathing hard as he watches Arin paint his nails. He's definitely more neater than Ross. Once he's done, Arin has Ross wait for a bit for the polish to dry as he gets out one of Suzy's makeup bags. Arin loves makeup. He likes wearing it, he likes seeing other people wear it - it just makes him feel really good. His most favorite thing ever is when Suzy tries testing out new looks on him, cups his cheek with her palm as her fingers lightly brush along his face as she dabs the brush across his face.

It's different with Ross. Arin cradles his face between his hands, having to get up on his knees to gain more leverage. The corners of Ross's mouth twitch when Arin stares at him for an excruciatingly long while.

He grimaces. "What?"

"Relax your face," Arin says, poking at his nose. "You wanna go for a smoky eye?"

"It would look better on you," Ross replies, rubbing the back of his neck realizing what he just said. Arin notices but doesn't say anything, although pretty flattered. "I sort of want something that makes me pop."

He picks up a bright-looking palette that reminds him of the coloring in comic books and adds a touch of it to Ross's eyelid, taking care to not apply too much pressure. Arin steps back for a second, observing his face. He picks up a tube of cherry red lipgloss and squeezes a bit out. "I knew I was forgetting something."

"Oh," Ross quickly says, nervously placing his hands in his lap. He tilts his head up a bit. The feeling of the tube running across his lower lip feels weird, an experience that Ross can't really place his finger on, but he purses his lips and smacks them afterward, a small pop following. He bats his eyelashes, giving a light, airy giggle. "Am I pretty yet?"

Arin would've laughed at him but he genuinely does look good, so he just tilts his head and leans in to kiss Ross on the mouth, his lips now tinted red.


End file.
